


Mistaken Identity

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supershewholock asked:</p><p>Hey can you write a Dean/reader where John meets the reader for the first time and thinks she’s Dean’s prostitute but she is actually dean’s long term girlfriend and Dean just defends her honour and stuff… just Really fluffy! Love your blog!</p><p>Author’s Note: I struggled with how to write this without making John seem like a dick.  I hope this is okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

“I can’t wait for you to meet my dad,” Dean smiled and pulled you closer to him in the front seat of the Impala. You snuggled into his side and lay your head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his worn leather jacket.

“I’m excited too. You talk about him so much I feel like I already know him. I can’t wait to meet the man behind the legend.”

Dean pulled up to the bar and you went inside and sat down at a booth near the back. Dean ordered three beers and then gave you a kiss on the cheek, “Be right back.” He walked towards the restroom and you scanned the bar. As hunters you both were always on alert for any danger.

You saw an older gentleman walk in the door and you knew this had to be John Winchester, Dean looked just like him. You waved at him and he glanced behind him, then looked at you with a “Who me?” look on his face. You nodded and waved him over.

“Hi,” he smiled, all charm. Yes, this was definitely Dean’s dad.

“Are you John Winchester?”

“Yes, do we know each other?”

“I was waiting for you! Sit down, we got you a beer already.”

“Alright,” he sat down on your side of the booth and took a swig of his beer.

“I’m so excited to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Have you now? Like what?”

“Well, like how you're a great hunter and you taught Dean everything he knows.”

“Dean? My son?” he looked so confused.

“Dad! You made it!” Dean was back and John stood and gave him a big bear hug.

“Hey son, I was just talking to your…friend here,” he smiled and sat back down beside you.

“Oh so you’ve already met, good! Isn’t she beautiful?” Dean smiled at you and sat on the opposite side of the table.

“Yeah…but I have to say I’m surprised. I didn’t think you would have to pay for it son.”

You looked at Dean, confused.

“Pay for it? Dad, what the hell are you talking about? Wait, you think she’s a…?”

John said, “She’s not?”

“Dad! It’s Halloween, that’s a costume! Oh my God! This is my girlfriend, we’ve been dating for a year now.”

You looked back and forth trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” John said, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m so confused, what are we talking about?” You asked.

“My dad thought you were a…prostitute,” Dean actually blushed.

“What the fuck?!” You stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“I apologize, again. It was my mistake. I’ve been on this case for weeks and I lost track of what day it was. I completely forgot it was Halloween.”

Suddenly you started laughing, “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay.” John looked relieved.

“Oh man, I thought you were gonna punch me,” John chuckled and wiped his brow. 

Dean just shook his head and said with a smirk, “Man, you know I would never have to pay for it.”


End file.
